Love to hate you
by juuuli
Summary: Bamon story. After losing her grandmother, Boonie blames Damon. But he is the only one who can protect her from upcoming danger. And maybe he is the only one who can help her let go of the pain ,too? Because we all know that deep down they are similar.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: This is my first story ever. Plus English is not my native language. So I apologize for all of mistakes. And for not so high quality of this. Reviews and criticism will be appreaciated.**

Mystic Falls. Even the name needed to emphasize the fact that it wasn't an ordinary town where everyone lives happily ever after. Because let's face it, who the hell names the town after mystery adding into the mix the Fall? It can't mean anything good. And it doesn't. Bonnie Bennet has already felt the curse of this place. For many years of her life she actually thought she was going to live a normal life. That she would marry a nice and handsome man, have cute children and a satysfing job. But all of her dreams have fallen apart the day Salvatore's brothers decided to came back, causing everything to change. Yes, she blames them. She blames them for everything that went wrong. For Vicky's death, for Jeremy's pain, for Caroline being a mess, for Elena's life changing, for everyone's life being in danger. Hell, she even blames them for her powers. Yes, Bonnie isn't an ordinary girl. Because witches are never ordinary. And she happened to be one. A young witch who cannot fully control her powers yet but she will be great and dangerous one day. And she blames them for it too. Because the only one person who could help her become stronger is her dead grandmother. The only person who guided Bonnie through her life, the only person that was her family. The only one who cared to be for her when she needed it. And now she is gone. All because of those fucking Salvatore's brothers. The truth to be told, the one of them. Damon.

-Bonnie, You are here! I cannot believe it. Why haven't you called me? – she could hear Elena's voice from the afar. The truth is, she didn't want to be back, she didn't want to call her and she doesn't want to be here at all. She is still mourning her grandmom's death. And being in the place where everything happened, where she could meet the person who is responsible for all of this, is too much. She wants to turn away, she wants to run. But this is her bestfriend who she always loved and she is done with running so she doesn't. Instead she is pulled into tight and warm embrace. She hugs her back and breaths in.

-I've missed you. – Elena whispers. She looks into those sad, green eyes. Bonnie looks different. And it's not about the look, even though her new hairstyle rocks and she looks so pretty. Bonnie doesn't say anything just stares at her and Elena is lost.

- Let's go for a walk - she quickly says, grabing Bonnie's hand. They both need it, they both need to say everything they are thinking aloud. And it gives them a perfect opportunity to fix the mess between them.

The weather is beautiful, it is an autumn and leaves start to turn into colorful and magic things. Wind blows and suddenly leaves are everywhere. One of them lands into Bonnie's hair. She quickly brush it off. Girls are walking through the park, holding hands. They both are afraid of saying anything, of ruining the quiet moment. Sun begins to go under and the chills runs through Bonnie's body.

- I am sorry that I cut you out - Bonnie is nervous, she doesn't know what to do. She had a plan to make coming back as invisible as possible. She wanted to sort things out in her head before talking to anyone. Especially Elena. But seeing her best friend so concerned and so honest made her feel at ease and somehow was a trigger for her outburst – I needed time alone. Everything happened so fast. One day we were normal cheerleaders whose only problem was a date to Founder's Day and the next one I am a witch and you have a vampire boyfriend. A freaking vampire.

Elena nods. It sounds so surreal. Witches. Vampires. Deaths. But it is true. Only in Mystic Falls. Who would believe this? Not her, not Bonnie. They were down to earth and reasonable. Now all for nothing, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you. She knew that losing the only parental figure in her life, must have been awfully hard for Bonnie. And the fact that her boyfriend Stefan and his brother basically were responsible for all this doesn't help much. Especially Damon's part. Stefan was nice, caring, safe ( as safe as a vampire can be) and he wouldn't hurt anyone but Damon. Damon was whole another story.

- I know that blaming Stefan was not right but I couldn't help it, Elena. He was the first person that I could throw my anger at and I gladly took the chance to do so. I am sorry. – Bonnie sighed. And the change in her, something that Elena couldn't put her fingers on it ear hit her. She can't see the innocence in Bonnie anymore. She doesn't feel it. The only thing that had been so constant, the only thing that she envied Bonnie so much. It is gone. And it kills her.

- I understand. – she squeezes Bonnie's hands. – I am sorry for everything too. It shouldn't have happened. We shouldn't put the weight of it on your shoulder. We… I guess we tricked ourselves to believe that this would stop Damon.

- Yeah, you do suck – Bonnie joked to lighten the mood. Afterall she believed in stopping Damon too.

- I will let you get away with offending me this time but only because it is your first they after getting back. – laughed Elena – but me being supportive ends tomorrow!

- Good to know you haven't changed a bit – smiled witch – but do not forget my powers are back and I can kick your ass. – she pointed a finger at her friend threatfully.

- Can you stay over at my place tonight? I kind of need my best friend back. You know dances and finals. We both need dresses. And a great plan to get you a new, brand boyfriend. And to remind you – Stefan is already taken - Elena grinned. Brunette hit her in the arm playfully. Laughing they both stand up and headed into Gilbert's house direction. They spent an evening giggling, watching romantic movies and eating popcorn. It almost felt like old times. Almost. Bonnie showed Elena her new tricks, like making objects fly or setting a fire to Elena's bed ( truthfully it was by accident but Bonnie never admitted it). But it was nice to be normal for a change instead of dealing with death and vampires. And losing her grandmother. While Elena was showering she turned TV on. That was a bad move. Reports about new attacks where on every channel. _The four single ladies are missing…. Blood all over the house… Brutal murderer…_ And then the close up to the face of a stranger. She didn't know the blonde guy but somehow she couldn't take her eyes off the TV screen. And then it hit her. Her vision. All of sudden everything went blury like in old movies.

_- No! Don't do this to me, please! – she could hear her own voice. She was panic stricken. _

The vision came and went so quickly that all she was left with was a fear. Something is going to happen in Mystic Falls. Again. And it will involve her. Again.

Normally Bonnie would be in tears already crying so hard. But she finds herself terribly calm. Yes, she is different. She is not as vulnerable as she was before. And she is glad for this because one thing she needs now is strength. And courage.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: First off all I want to thank all of you who reviewed this. I could really use your opinions and criticism. And it means a lot to me that people are following this story. Feel free to PM me if you want to throw some ideas or just simply share your thoughts. Again I am sorry for mistakes. Still new to writing in English.**

**PS. In my head it really looked better ;)**

Her home feels so empty. After her parents' divorce she tried living with her dad but it didn't work out. From the moment she found out she was a witch their relationship kind of estranged. Bonnie couldn't confined in him, he wouldn't understand plus he would freak out and go crazy worrying about her all the time. When he met a really nice women he moved out leaving her with her grandmother. She encouraged him to do so, it was better this way, after all she was a grown up girl. She could take care of herself and her grandmother was all she needed. Now she was all by herself, her mom and dad wanted to move in for a while to help her accommodate to the situation but she declined the offer. They couldn't protect her from all of evil in the world. Especially now with tons of vampires running wild. After waking up she almost expects her grandmother to barge into this room with a warm coca and starts talking about how Bonnie should be already up and ready for school. But of course nothing like that happens. She focuses her sight on the clock. Shit, she is already late for the cheerleaders' practice. One jump and a quick run into the bathroom. While brushing her teeth she tries to choose a nice outfit. Her usually clean room is a mess, her king-sized bed is unmade, books and clothes are everywhere. Bonnie sighs, her room perfectly mirrors her life right now. But she is going to fix it, she promises herself. And the room needs a serious change, No sweet yellow on the wall, no innocent teddy bears. This time of her life is over. Maybe some red? And some magic tools or books? Yes, red will be nice. She settles for a red dress to emphasizes the fact, forgets to eat a breakfast ( it doesn't even matter since she has no food whatsoever) and storms through the door.

The day at school is boring as usual. She needs to quit this whole being-a-cheerleader thing. Because who would want to cheer under such crappy circumstances? All those pyramids, stretching and smiling didn't feel right at all. But maybe it was the only way to stay in touch with her old friends. She feels like a loner now and strangely she doesn't feel like she needs anyone. Because no one seems to understands her. Elena is great and supportive and they somehow connect because they both are involved in this bloody thing but on the other hand Elena can't understand everything. She was always the responsible, logic one. If anyone wanted to describe the two of them – Elena was like an ice and Bonnie was more like a fire. She didn't think twice, always does what she wants and worries a lot. But there is also something dark about her soul right now and she can't describe it. Maybe it has something to do with her supernatural powers. And that's the thing Elena will never be able to understand. She is normal and Bonnie is not. The Brunette changes her clothes and joins her second best friend – Caroline.

- Hey captain, since when you turned to hot bitch in charge? You want to kill us with all those exercises? – she jokes and makes a small talk with Caroline. The pretty blonde talks and talks about her relationship with Matt, how great he is, how caring and the witch allows herself to think about her strange vision that he had at Elena's. She still could picture the face of this man. She could still feel the fear and the coldness that overtook her. There is no need to be a genius to figure out that she is danger, but who wasn't? What she needed to know is what the vampires are after. When they decided to open the tomb they really weren't thinking about the consequences. In the back of her mind she knew that none of the vampires will leave the place. The attacks only confirmed it. But why her? And what for?

-You really need to find yourself a boyfriend now, Bonnie. I so envy you. You live alone, no parents, no problem and you know – Caroline raised an eyebrow – the house is always empty, you could use it, you know..

-Are you really trying to say what I think you are? – Bonnie can't help but smirk.

- Don't play innocent here, I know guys are after you – Caroline returned the smirk. – All you need is to step down from the pedestal of yours and actually notice them. And who is the hot bitch now?

She got a point there. Bonnie never was interested seriously in anyone. The boys here was nice and cute but they lacked in something. None of them could catch her attention, none of them made her weak in the knees. They were just boys, they were no challenge. And she felt as if she needed one. Especially now since her witch powers awakened she really needed a man who could stand up to her, put her in a place. Basically she needed a man who could handle her. Plus with all of the events, vampires, blood and deaths she really didn't need an additional problem: a boy. Bonnie brushed it off with a joke. – We will be late for history so move your ass.

Boonie was placing her luggage in the car when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She quickly turned to the source of the sound. Stefan.

- I saw you leaving the building and.. – he started politely – I know that's is probably still hard for you but I guess you won't be able to avoid me so…

- It is ok, Stefan. – she said. She appreciated the fact that he wanted to make things all right. It must be hard for him too. Somewhere between selfblame, his complicated relationship with Elena and awful brother must be a tough place to be. – I am not angry anymore. At least at you.

He looked at her with a relief. – so we are good then?

- We are good. – she hoped they were, since she really needed to talk to him – I am kind of glad that you showed up with your lame attempt to apologize – he laughed – since I really need to discuss this whole vampire thing with you.

- I don't know anything yet. I don't know what they are after and what they planned. I am clueless. – he sighed. – But it seems that Damon isn't complicated. At least for now.

At the mention of Damon, Bonnie's eyes dangerously sparkled. They still have unfinished business. And the fact that she has forgiven Stefan had nothing to do with Damon. She still wanted him dead. He was the one responsible for her grandmother's death. Not to mention he was the one who tried freaking kill her. The memory of him biting her was still fresh on her mind. To be honest he still scares her. But not as much as he used to. Now she is sure that she would defend herself with powers. She is going to make him suffer. She blinked.

-I had a vision, Stefan. The blonde vampire was after me. All I've seen was his face and all of these voices – she shivered.

- Do you know him? – he asked worried. Bonnie's power were back with full force. And if the witch keeps having a vision it doesn't mean anything good.

- No. But if I see him I will recognize him. I am sure of this. I still see his face. – she almost regretted telling him. But honestly he was the only one who could help her with this. – I haven't told anyone and please let it stays this way.

- If I find out anything I will inform you. For now please be careful. – she nodded in response – I kind of have a feeling that we will need your powers again.

-I will think about this. – she didn't want to be involved in anything related to vampires again. But maybe she doesn't have a choice. She swore that if the attacks keep happening she is going to do something about this. If it means she will need to kill all the vampires ( hopefully including Damon) she is up for the task. – And Stefan, if the people keep dying I will have to do something about this. And I need you to know this.

There was a moment of silence. Stefan was prepared for something like this, for her being angry and wanting a revenge. But he wasn't prepared for her being so calm about this. Something has changed. Bonnie wasn't a you sweet witch anymore. She is a threat. She might be dangerous. And it will surely be helpful to have her on their side.

- I am going to find Elena… - he began to turn away but stopped - And ….thanks.

She certainly felt better now. It was like the huge dark ring closing on her heart disappeared. The brunette was afraid of meeting Stefan, was afraid of her reaction to him. But things went smoothly and she could honestly say she didn't blame him anymore. That was a relief considering the fact that he was Elena's boyfriend and probably her partner in the fight with vampires. And maybe, just maybe she could fit in this world again. Just live again and be friends with people she cared about. She gathered her things to get into the car. All of sudden she felt her back being pressed to the her car. Bonnie cursed herself. She should have been more careful and not let herself think that everything was ok. She didn't even need to look up to see who it was. She could sense him. Fucking Damon Salvatore. And there he was. All dark and pissed off. He pressed his body onto hers, breathing hard.

- Get off me. – she hissed. There was something that didn't go away her anger towards this vampire. She could feel her blood rush through her veins. She was furious.

- Easy princess, you wish I was all over you. - Damon moved closer. He could easily whisper in her ear – I am here to warn you. – his warm breath was a contrary to his cold pitch of voice

- The only thing I need to be warned about is you. So sorry to break it to you: I already know who I need to kill. - she certainly wasn't going to be nice.

-Feisty. - he whispered inches away from her lips- Me likes. The last time I saw you, you were completely terrified and an easy target. Good to know it has changed. More fun – he looked her up and down. She could feel her cheeks burning. He was too confident, she wanted to erase his smirk.

- Get away or I will set you on fire – she threatened.

- Oh you already did that. But thanks for confirmation that you wanted it. – he winked and it draw her crazy.

- You disgust me. - all she got in the response was a cruel laugh.

- No more small talk. – he squeezed her arms tightly and she hissed from the pain. – You attacked me. And the last time it happened, I literally tore apart the guy. You are no exception. One bad move and poof… you are gone.

- I am not afraid of you. – she tried to free herself but he was too strong, He actually smiled seeing her effortless moves.

- Keep telling yourself that. And calm down. You'll give yourself a heart attack and I don't want to have to save your life. – how dare he? She had enough. And the next thing he knew was hitting his back into the nearest tree. Bonnie didn't think twice, she got into the car, started the engine and press the gas. She was at her porch twenty minutes later still feeling shocked. The encounter with Damon left her breathless and powerless. She get out of the car only to see Damon again. She wanted to make into the house. He was faster, pressing her back to his chest whispered:

- Next time you do this, I kill you, sweetheart. – he was enraged. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Feisty and fierce Bonnie was a challenge for him and he liked the new version of the young witch. He could feel her blood. Not feeling able to contain himself he made a trail with his lips on her neck. She panicked, Damon is going to bite her again. But she didn't stop it. Somehow the feel of his muscled chest and his lips on her neck made her unable to move. And then he let her go. Just like that. Bonnie almost collapsed, she was week in the knees. Literally.

-And by the way, you look good in your cheerio outfit. - she caught his smirk. - You know exactly what turns me on – and with that he was off. She really, really hated him.


End file.
